


The Maple Club

by cherryliqueur



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Embedded Images, Extremely Dubious Consent, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryliqueur/pseuds/cherryliqueur
Summary: It is our pleasure to you have your business, and our business is in ensuring your pleasure.Every employee here at The Maple Club is personally selected and trained to perfection by our Madam and her most entrusted associates, and no effort or expense is spared in crafting a luxurious and lascivious experience for our esteemed clients.Or: The Maple Club as a secret, high-end sex club.(Kinks and pairings to be added to the tags with each chapter.)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	The Maple Club

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this concept tucked away for quite a while, and those of you that follow me on tumblr may remember the (poorly edited) images below that I used to tease this series a while back. This is about as much effort as you'll get from me in terms of graphics, but I thought it was a fun way to differentiate this smut snippet collection from the previous two because **these snippets will typically feature NSFW gifs and images** (consider this your warning for opening in public!) meant to play off of the idea that The Maple Club's online site is basically a glorified a porn site.
> 
> I'll be taking the results of the smut survey to play with as many kinks and character combos as possible, but I'll try to take any requests and suggestions into consideration as I go along, too!
> 
> And I was going to wait until I had the first smut snippet written to post this, but I'm posting this tease/setup on its own to give y'all a vibe of what The Maple Club will be like, and also because I know I'll feel more pressured to actually start it if it's out in the open. So if you're intrigued by this concept, come back soon for the first snippet ;)

_It is our pleasure to you have your business, and our business is in ensuring your pleasure._

_Every employee here at The Maple Club is personally selected and trained to perfection by our Madam and her most entrusted associates, and no effort or expense is spared in crafting a luxurious and lascivious experience for our esteemed clients. Whether you wish to partake in your sessions within the walls of our private estate, where both your pleasure and protection are our number one priority, or at the comfort and discretion of a location of your choosing, we are dedicated in providing a unique and decadent fantasy for your enjoyment._

_To coordinate your very own session, or to simply indulge in the entertainment and amenities of our establishment, please contact your assigned associate to reserve your next visit._

_To complete the registration of your account and enjoy full access to our archive of sessions and galleries, simply select a profile of one of our beautiful blossoms to begin exploring._

_view_ **_Princess_ ** _’s profile | view_ **_Vixen_ ** _’s profile | view_ **_Cherry_ ** _’s profile_

_Thank you for completing the registration of your online account. You now have full access to The Maple Club’s archive, carefully curated and tailored for your pleasure at your own comfort and convenience._

_You may not always be able to schedule a session of your own, but you can still indulge in our blossoms right at your fingertips. Delve deep into your favorite fantasies by viewing our library of previously recorded sessions, carry a token of your favorite girls on full display by saving your favorite images from our erotic gallery, and enjoy our petals along with your fellow clients by viewing the live feeds through The Maple Club’s extensive camera system._

_No matter where you may be, Madam Blossom will always have a luscious flower picked just for you._

* * *

Betty isn’t sure if she feels relieved or slightly disappointed in the fact that she doesn’t have a client lined up for tonight.

No matter how long she’s had to work here, no matter how many clients she’s serviced, she hasn’t quite gotten over the strange flush of humiliation and arousal that throbs through her clit whenever she reads through the detailed session invitation waiting on the smart watch forever strapped to her wrist. Madam requires the girls to wear them at all times in order to get a hold of them and keep them on schedule, among other things, but they’re there mostly so she can keep track of their whereabouts at all times. That’s hardly for their _safety_ , though; Madam simply prefers to protect her investments and ensure clients aren’t trying to cheat on their sessions or steal her property.

But despite how perverse and depraved the clients can be - and usually _are_ \- during their sessions, at least Betty has an idea of how the night may go, though only slightly. She’s only ever given the attire she’ll be expected to wear and a time to be ready, and whether the session is being held at The Maple Club or if she’ll be taken off of the property, because leaving will require a guard to accompany her so Madam can ensure the girls are returned in a timely manner and in decent condition. Every other detail required to be filled out on the forms is always withheld from the girls to keep them naïve and submissive, but if the client alias on the invitation is a name she recognizes, Betty can attempt to guess what her night might be like. 

Since she doesn’t have a session scheduled for tonight, though, which means she’ll be working the floor, expected to service at any moment, in any room, for as many clients willing to run up their tab the second they lay their hands on her - and, if they’re willing to splurge, they can book a vacant playroom on the spot for nearly twice the amount of scheduling a session.

“I can’t remember the last time you _weren’t_ booked,” Veronica muses as she stands behind Betty, twirling her hair around the curling iron. Madam is always sure to provide a variety of tastes for her patrons, even the ones working the floor, so she has designated fantasies that the girls are expected to play off of. Betty’s “princess” persona is angelic and innocent, meaning her lingerie is lacy and white and her makeup palette is pale pink with a hint of glitter.

Veronica, however, is almost exactly Betty’s opposite as a “vixen” in her black leather set and smoky eyes, though that’s typically where the persona ends. Most of the clients who claim they love a feisty woman enjoy the challenge of it more than anything else, and they still expect Veronica to submit just as quickly and easily as the rest of the girls.

“I know,” Betty replies, wrinkling her nose at her reflection.

“Oh, relax, Betty,” Cheryl murmurs from her vanity beside them, not taking her eyes off of her reflection as she leans in close, swiping on a coat of bright red lipstick. Cheryl’s “cherry” persona reflects a far sluttier pinup girl with her curled hair and her black and white polka-dotted teddy that’s practically see-through. “It’s not like you’ll be the one under the spotlight.”

Betty winces, whatever little relief she feels at not having to be on that stage quickly dissolving into the usual sympathy she feels for Cheryl, despite the fact that the girl is almost always a bitch. Betty can’t exactly blame her, though. As Madam’s daughter, you might think Cheryl wouldn’t be working at The Maple Club at all, or that she’d have some special privilege or incentive, but that’s hardly the case. She’s Madam’s main attraction in parlor, bringing in twice as much money on drinks and tips while being played with by the patrons than she would by servicing clients, and she’s rarely ever given a reprieve from working the floor like the rest of the girls.

A buzz on Betty’s wrist makes her chest flutter as she glances down at the small screen, the notification signaling that they have five minutes until opening. Veronica releases the last chunk of Betty’s hair from the curling iron, giving it a teasing fluff of her fingers as she shoots Betty a wry smile in the vanity mirror.

“Time to go to work.”


End file.
